scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You're Hired!
You're Hired! is the fourth episode of the second season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.) Premise The gang gets a job at a fast food restaurant after needing money during a previous Mystery. Will the gang be able to keep there jobs, however, when a Zombie Cow is running around? Plot "Ahhhhhh!!" The gang screamed as they zoomed down a highway. A zombie racecar driver was in hot pursuit of them. "Ohhhh, like we're gonna die! Scoob, do you mind writing my will?" Shaggy moaned. "Ok." Scooby put on glasses. "All of my estate will go to my beloved best friend Scooby-Doo." He read aloud. "Wow Shaggy, not cool." Daphne crossed her arms, huddled in the corner with a bunch of apocalypse survival items. "Fred, go faster! My grandma drives faster than you!" Velma ordered. "I can't... I think we're running out of gas!" Fred moaned. "Uh-oh." Scooby said as the Mystery Machine slowed to a stop luckily in front of a gas station. "Well that's extremely lucky." Daphne pointed out. "Quick, does anybody have money for gas?" Fred asked. Everyone shrugged and shook their heads. "Ok I'll jut check the Mystery Inc. funds." Fred walked over to a compartment in the Mystery Machine and opened a safe. Inside was no money! "What happened to our funds?" "We simply must have run out. I have out business journal and it looks like our capital is at a whopping zero." Velma explained. "That's what happens when we don't charge people for solving their mysteries, ammiright?" Daphne said. The zombie driver zoomed to them but accidentally hit the curb and went flying right in front of the gang. "Wow, aside from the whole no money thing, today's a pretty luck day." Daphne commented. "Like, are the Walking Dead really upon us?" Shaggy quivered. Velma unmasked the zombie to reveal a nerdy looking middle aged man. "It's Ned. The zombie-obsessed guy. He probably just wanted to prepare people for the end of the world." "Ha! Already was prepared, so that plan is useless." Daphne cheered. "Wow... that's exactly what my plan was. And I met you guys maybe twice, I'm impressed you meddling kids." Ned said as the police dragged him away. "Good thing this mystery was an expositional plot device and won't be an episode... talk about lame!" Scooby commented, breaking the fourth wall. "How are we going to keep solving mysteries with no funds!?" Fred whined. The gang's gazes all shifted at Daphne. "No I'm not asking Daddy for money! I'm 18 now, I can't keep relying on my parents." Daphne explained. "Well the only other option I can think of is..." Velma said. The background changed and Velma was now wearing a uniform and standing at the cash register with rest of the gang behind her in the kitchen of a fast food restaurant. "I take it back, there are plenty of better options than this." Velma complained. --- "That's the spirit Velma!" Said an overly-eager manager in a Burger Queen uniform. His name tag said Donald. He walked into the kitchen where the rest of the gang was in their frycook gear. "Are you ready for your training to become burger royalty?" "Like, totally!" Shaggy squealed. "I love Burger Queen!" Scooby smiled. "I don't know why....but great!" Donald said. "Daphne you'll be working the Drive-thru, Fred the ice cream machine and friers. And Shaggy and Scooby you'll take the grill. I'm so glad you guys applied for the job, for some reason a bunch of our employees quit mysteriously, but hey you know what they say about the fast food business..." "It's greasy?" Daphne answered. "It's grossly unhealthy?" Fred said. "It's dirt cheap?" Shaggy answered. "Well, yeah, but it's also unpredictable! Employees like yourselves have to be trained to deal with all sorts of crazy situations. Once I saw a mother fight with her own child over a single chicken nugget." Donald explained. "Oh..." The gang said. "Ah, Fresh Meat." Said a nerdy-looking skinny teenager at the gang. "The names Norbert. I'm the only employee who stayed. I've also been employee of the month every single month since I first got this job, so I wouldn't go expecting the title." He snickered as he walked away. "Employee of the month..." Daphne said dreamily. "I want to be the best darn frycook this restaurant's ever seen." Fred laughed for a while and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Good one Daph, but I mean c'mon. I think we all know who is the most responsible and best leader of everyone here." "Velma?" Shaggy said. "No." Fred responded. "Norbert?" Scooby asked "No...! Me! Hello!" Fred stressed. "Fred, I'm perfectly capable of earning employee of the month. With my positive energy and amazing customer service I definitely have a chance to beat you, ice cream and fry guy." Daphne retorted. "In your dreams!" Fred challenged. "Ha you guys think, like, we're going to keep this job for more than just today...please." Shaggy laughed. Scooby followed. "Anyway, here are your walkie-talkies, I'll use them to contact you whenever I need something done. And remember to be prepared for anything!" Donald said as he walked away. Fred and Daphne glared at each other and went to do their jobs. Shaggy and Scooby shrugged and also went to work. --- Velma was standing at the cash register and a girl with purple hair and in a black hoodie walked up to her. "Hi welcome to Burger Queen, where the customer is royalty. May I take your order." Velma said unenthusiastically. "Yeah... I'll have a salad, with a side of justice!" The girl shouted, standing on the counter in front of Velma. "Actually salads don't come with sides..." Velma said. "How can you people sit here and eat the meat of cows and chickens who didn't give their consent for us to take their meat and milk? I, Amber Forrest, am a vegan who believes that this mistreatment of animals shall end, and to start, I believe this horrid 'restaurant' should be shut down! Who's with me!?" Amber cried out to the customers No one responded and everyone just kept eating. "Well if anyone cares to join me, I'll be leading a picket circle outside." Amber said, going outside and holding a sign saying 'Meat is Murder'. "So you don't want your salad?" Velma said. --- Daphne mumbled into the drive-thru microphone. "Umm... yeah I'll take a burger and a shake please." Said the woman through the drive thru microphone. "Ok one fry and one shake?" Daphne said. "No a burger and a shake." The woman corrected. "A burger and a snake?" "Like, Daph, what are your doing?" Shaggy asked. "Have you never been to a fast food restaurant before?" Daphne asked. "Is that even a question?" Scooby giggled. "Well you're supposed to be as unrecognizable over the speaker as possible at the drive-thru and you should always mishear orders." Daphne explained. "Ummm I don't think so." Scooby said, raising his eyebrows at her. "Where'd you hear that?" Shaggy asked. "Fred told me... wait a minute! Fred Jones!" Daphne realized. "Yes Ms. Blake." Fred said. "You tricked me!" "It's not my fault you're too trusting for the cutthroat world of fast food." Fred shrugged. "Grrrrrrrr..." Daphne growled. Shaggy and Scooby's walkie-talkies went off. "Hey Shaggy and Scooby, could you please take the most recent shipment of burgers to the walk-in freezer?" Donald asked. "Like, sure thing!" Shaggy said. "Yeah Scoob, maybe we could sneak a few burgers for ourselves." Scooby winked and nodded. "Ummm... I can still hear you." Donald said. "Oh, like, um I was kidding of course hehe! Scoob and I will do it right away sir, over!" Shaggy said nervously as he and Scooby rushed to the freezer with a big bag of patties. The two opened up the freezer door and a cold mist spilled out of the room. "Brrrrrr..." Scooby shivered. "After you Scoob." Shaggy offered. "No after you." "I insist." "I decline." The two then began to fight over who would enter first when Norbert walked over. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Ummmm. Haha." Shaggy and Scooby both went in at the same time. "Rookies." Norbert laughed to himself. Shaggy and Scooby walked with the bag of patties to the back of the freezer, the zombie cow stalking them from behind boxes. The put them down and started walking away when the zombie cow popped out at them! "Moooooooooo!" It mooed at them menacingly. It's moo echoed throughout the freezer loudly. "Like, zoinks! It's a cow!" Shaggy screamed, covering his ears. "But it's dead!" Scooby observed. "It's a Zombie Cow!" The two screamed in unison. The zombie mooed again. "Let's moooove it!" Shaggy ordered. The two ran away with the zombie cow in hot pursuit. The two ran for the open door, but.... "Hmmm. This door shouldn't be open...it'll let all the cold air out." Daphne observed, closing the freezer door. "Employee of the month here I come." She walked away. Shaggy and Scooby ran straight into the door. "Like, ow." Shaggy said. "I have an idea!" Scooby said. The two ran behind a bunch of boxes, the zombie followed only to see Shaggy and Scooby dressed in winter clothes building a snowman. "Huh?" It said confused. "Oh like hey my homeboy heifer. Do you mind helping us build a snowman?" Shaggy asked. The zombie nodded, still confused. It went over and put the carrot on the nose. "Snowball fight!" Scooby screamed. Both Shaggy and Scooby threw a ton of snowballs at the monster. The zombie mooed angrily. "We win!" Shaggy and Scooby said running away out of the freezer, shutting the door behind them. --- Fred and Daphne were furiously cooking and working. Velma was chilling there with them. Shaggy and Scooby came running back. "What's up with you two? Did you start hallucinating from eating too many burgers?" Velma asked. "No...Zombie Cow!" Scooby said, panting. "Mystery!" Fred, Daphne, and Velma all said excitedly. "Uh-huh. Like, it attacked me and Scoob in the freezer!" Shaggy explained. "Yes! Woohoo! This job is the worst experience of my life! Dealing with people... I'm terrible with people! Let's investigate!" Velma cheered. "Yep. Looks like we've got-" Fred started. "Yeah go ahead and go off post. I'm sure Little Timmy not getting his milkshake won't affect your chances of getting employee of the month." Daphne said nonchalantly. Fred sighed and went back to work, as did Daphne. "Looks like it's just us. Come on, while I'm still on break." Velma said. The three of them walked back to the freezer. The zombie cow was no longer inside. Velma eyed some hoofprints on the ground as Shaggy and Scooby stayed outside of the door. "What're you chickens doing?" Velma asked. "We're just guarding the door." Scooby explained. "Mmhhmmm." Velma rolled her eyes. "The Zombie Cow isn't in here you know." "That's what he wants you to think." Shaggy said. "Well, this place seems pretty undisturbed other than the hoofprints." Velma observed. All of a sudden, Donald's voice echoed through their walkie-talkies. "Velma, your break is up. Let's have fun treating everyone like burger royalty!" Velma sighed and moped away. Shaggy and Scooby shrugged and went back to flipping patties. Daphne was at the drive thru. "Hello welcome to Burger Queen, where the customer is royalty, how may I take your order today?" She asked. "Moooooooooooooooo!" Echoed throughout the kitchen. "Umm so a burger?" Daphne asked nervously. "MOOOOOOOOOO!" The gang covered their ears. All of a sudden the zombie cow appeared at the drive-thru window and leapt through it. "Hehe. I take it you ARE the burger." Daphne giggled anxiously. "Let's mooooove it!" Fred shouted. "Like, Fred I already used that one." Shaggy whispered. "The pun police do not approve." Scooby shook his head. "Oh...shoot umm... ok. Let's make beeline away from that bovine!" Fred corrected. "Better." Scooby said. The gang minus Velma ran from the crazed zombie cow. Daphne spilled a bag of potatoes trying to trip up the zombie, but it didn't work. Velma rang the bell. "One burger and one fry." Velma said unenthusiastically. "Run from a giant zombie cow looking to kill us or employee of the month???" Fred asked himself and Daphne. "Employee of the month." They both said unanimously. Shaggy and Scooby ran into the break room, but Fred and Daphne ran back into the kitchen to cook the meal. The zombie cow followed them. "I'll take the fries you got the burger." Fred delegated. "Yes sir." Daphne saluted. "Oh brother." Shaggy said as he and Scooby watched from the break room with popcorn. Daphne ran and began flipping a patty, the zombie cow tried to stop her but Fred distracted him. The zombie chases Fred who just finished the fries. "How about this for fast food!?" Fred said pulling the fries out of the oil and splattering some hot oil onto the zombie. Fred put the fries into the container and Daphne finished the burger and they handed them both to Velma. "Here you go. That'll be $2.50." Velma said to a customer, handing him the order. Fred and Daphne ran away quickly into the break room as the angry and hurting zombie cow ran out of the kitchen. Daphne and Fred high-fived. "After that bit of leadership and delegation, I think I'm pretty deserving of employee of the month." Fred said, proudly. Daphne laughed. "That's cute, but those fries were subpar at best. My burger meanwhile was at 5 star quality, y'know for fast food standards." "I think they both looked delicious." Scooby added. Fred and Daphne both glared at him and he pouted. All of a sudden the other door to the break room bursted open. "Ahhhh!" The four screamed. Donald walked through the door. "Oh." The gang said, comforted. "How's it been going?" Donald asked, but everyone's walkie-talkie echoed with his voice. "O. Sorry about that, I forgot to turn my talkie off." "Mr. Donald sir, like, this Burger Queen is haunted by a Zombie Cow!" Shaggy explained "A zombie cow huh, that's not the weirdest thing that's happened at this establishment. Once I witnessed a man break a window over the fact that a frycook forgot the pickles on his burger." Donald laughed. The gang eyed each other again. "Well hopefully that zombie isn't affecting your job performance." Donald smiled. "Of course not. I work my best under stress." Fred explained. "Yup I've been cranking my positivity up to 11 to make sure we're all working at our best!" Daphne smiled. "Good, but are you on break?" Donald asked. Fred and Daphne giggled nervously and ran back out to work. "Later." Scooby said as he and Shaggy also went back to work. --- Amber was still protesting outside of the Burger Queen by herself and Velma was still at the cash register, bored out of her mind. A woman walked up to Velma ready to order. "Good mornin', could I please have one Royal Burger and a chocolate milkshake?" She said with a southern accent. "Sure that'll be $3.50." Velma said. The woman handed her a 10. "Alright you're change will be $6.50." Velma said, doing the math in her head. "Ooo, really? 'Cause I didn't see you do that math in your calculator." The woman said skeptically. "I can do basic math in my head m'am." "Yeah but I trust a calculator more than your brain, so if you could just... you know." Velma, obviously annoyed, typed the numbers into the calculator. The woman screamed and ran away while she was typing however. "See m'am. $6.50." Velma flashed the calculator, but instead of the woman, the zombie cow was there! "Oh thanks goodness some excitement! I can't deal with these customers sometimes. People, right? High-five!" Velma high-fived the confused zombie. "Moooooooooooo!" It mooed menacingly at her. "Ok I'll run, but thanks again." Velma thanked and ran back into the kitchen where the rest of the gang was. "Zombie cow!" She screamed. The zombie leapt over the service counter and into the kitchen. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" They screamed. "Cow will we get out of this mess?" Daphne asked. "Good one!" Scooby said. "Run!" Shaggy screamed. The Chase scene starts. Shaggy and Scooby run into a storage room where the children's toys are kept for the kids meals. The zombie follows them, but they disguise themselves as the toys, which are a pinky the unicorn action figure (Scooby) and a Caveman Carl doll (Shaggy), the zombie walks past them. The zombie chases Daphne to the drive thru window where she puts the microphone on his head and he moos into the microphone. Daphne runs away. "Hi, can I have a milkshake?" Fred's voice interrupts the music. The zombie cow grabs a milkshake for him and hands it to him through the window. From there he throws the milkshake onto the Zombie Cow and runs. The zombie cow is angry! The zombie chases Velma who is leaping across tables. The cow throws those tables across the restaurant. Velma grabs a big red napkin and taunts the zombie. The zombie charges at the red "flag" and Velma takes it away at the last second and the zombie cow crashed through a window and outside. Chase scene ends. Velma sighed. "I guess it's back to work until that zombie cow shows up again..." "Like, yeah... I actually like mysteries despite my fear of most mysterious things." Shaggy agreed. "Truth." Scooby shook his head. Daphne looked at the employee of the month picture of Norbert and then at her sad friends and she took off her uniform and took her hair out of her ponytail. She was wearing her regular clothes underneath. "You know what gang, I know I want to be an adult and have this job rather than asking my parents for money, but if that means us not being able to spend our last summer together doing our real job, solving mysteries, then I'd ask my dad for his entire fortune! I don't care about being employee of the month at Burger Queen. I care about being best friend of the forever in here." She pointed at her heart. "So what do you say, we march down to Donald, quit, and grill that zombie cow!" Fred said, "Daphne you definitely deserve employee of the month over me." The gang all group-hugged. "Now, let's quit!" Velma cheered. "Yeah!" The gang said in unison. The gang marched down to Donald's office, but out popped the Zombie Cow! "Maybe this was a mis-steak!" Velma screamed. Scooby laughed. "Clever." "More like cleaver if we don't get out of here!" Fred screamed. "Moooooooo!" The zombie mooed. "Hmmm..." Velma noticed. The gang ran through the kitchen, now no longer in their uniforms. "Think Fred, we need a makeshift trap like ASAP!" Shaggy said. Fred looked around and observed different trap materials. "I've got it! Daphne, turn on the ice cream!" "Aye-aye!" She ran off and turned on the machine. "Velma, grab that mop" "Yes sir!" "Shaggy and Scooby, flip over that trash can!" "Of course!" They all ran into positions. "Moo?" The cow was confused. "Now! Velma, the mop!" Fred ordered. Velma threw him the mop, which he placed in between two counters as a sort of tripwire, he jumped over that then, and the overflowing pile of ice cream now on the floor and ducked behind another counter with the rest of the gang. The Zombie Cow tripped on the mop, falling and slipping into the ice cream, which propelled him forward into the trash can which Scooby sealed with the lid. The gang all high-fived. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" --- The police surrounded the trash can as well as Amber and Norbert. "See this is what making burgers does to cows! Meat is murder!" Amber screamed through her bullhorn. "Ok. That's enough of that." Velma covered her ears and taking the bullhorn. "Well, unsurprisingly, this isn't actually a zombie cow, but..." Daphne pulled off the mask. "Donald!?" Everyone said. "Yup." Fred nodded. "But why would he ruin the restaurant he manages?" Norbert asked. "Well, he wasn't trying to do that. And don't try to act like you didn't know whats going on here." Velma said. "Like, yeah. You see Donald was using the Zombie Cow to prepare his employees for the world of fast food where, like 'anything can happen'" Shaggy explained. "That's why the other employees before us quit, they were scared off and couldn't handle the test, but you passed it." He said to Norbert. "That's why you've been receiving employee of the month." "It was obvious that Amber wasn't a suspect, despite her animosity towards the restaurant. If she wanted to ruin the business she would've destroyed the burger supply in the freezer, which we found was untouched." Velma explained. "The real clue though was the echo and absolute unbearableness of the moo of the zombie cow. This was because Donald frequently forgot to turn his walkie-talkie off when he suited up. We heard the moo, not just from the cow itself, but our own 'talkies'" Fred said. "Velma finally realized that when we took off our uniforms and the moo wasn't as echo-y and loud." "Hey anything can happen in the fast food industry, I was just trying to prepare you." Donald shrugged. "Looks like you guys passed the test." Norbert sighed. "Here." He handed Daphne and Fred a frame with a picture of them in it saying 'employees of the month'. Norbert wiped away a tear. "Thanks, but we've decided to quit, so... yeah." Daphne said awkwardly. "What job could be better than working for minimum wage in fast food?" Norbert asked. "Ummm... pretty much any other job." Shaggy said. "Oh but we're off to solve more mysteries so peace!" Scooby said. The gang left and drove away. "These two didn't exactly do anything illegal so.... now what?" The one police officer said about Donald and Norbert. "Do you guys need jobs?" Donald asked. "We're hiring...." Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *Burger Queen **Freezer Cast and Characters Villains *Zombie Cow *Zombie Racer Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Competing with Fred for Employee of the Month Quotes *"Maybe this was a mis-steak!" -Velma Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Catfish Co.